Amuse My King
by Ruemaja
Summary: “Really, why must you give me so much trouble?” Shinou is bored and Murata tried to scold his King. Shinou/Murata


Hullo. I'm actually rather new to the fandom, I suppose. And would like to say my hellos with a fic. It's a Yaoi Shinou/Daikenja fic so it'll have some spoilers and a mentions of lemon, I think... Err... please forgive the OOCness of the characters. KKM doesn't belong to me...

Thank you very much.

* * *

"**Amuse My King"**

* * *

"Really, why must you give me so much trouble?"

The blond king sat on one of the boxes, looking like a scolded child who was not at all feeling like repenting for whatever his crime was. In fact, the Original King seemed about as smug as he could ever get much to his former advisor's chagrin. Murata glared accusingly at him from behind his glasses.

Shinou had gone off and done another prank upon the inhabitants of the castle earlier that day, this time by toying with the potions and gadgets in Anissina's laboratory while the said Lady was more than preoccupied with the malfunctioning contraptions all around her that was also Shinou's doing for distraction.

The relief that some of the inhabitants felt about the absence of Anissina's contraptions were broken by a and piercing scream from the baths by the young Soukoku King, Yuuri, when he entered the bathroom only to be dropped on by a small bag of… of… _whatever _it was and to find himself turned to a woman by a puff of powder from the said bag.

Of course, the said scream attracted _everyone's _attention and the king's guards ran to find their king, now turned _queen_, bemoaning his fate. But it didn't end there though. It seemed that the power from _whatever _it was stuck to the steam and some other traps like that one had been set up around the castle that the whole castle's inhabitants found themselves in a topsy-turvy situation. The Ladies turned into the Gents and the Gents turned into Ladies.

Anissina was, of course, pleased at the development because it _worked_ the way she wanted it to. (She was _planning_ on testing it on Gunter or Gwendel actually but since _this_ happened she didn't _need_ to.) Although she said she had nothing to do with it.Because she as busy trying to fix her haywire machines in her lab. Cheri-sama could vouch for her and so could Greta.

Everyone, well, at least Wolfram, demanded to be turned back. Anissina replied that she can't do a thing about it and that the powder's effects would wear off in a day in a day (they prayed) or two (heaven forbid!) Wolfram threw a fit of course but nothing could be done about that.

Shinou sniggered, not at all affected by the powder. And by the time Murata arrived from his short excursion in the city, he was a little more than just surprised at the people that greeted him. As amusing as it was he really _shouldn't _laugh at them. And all his knowledge as the Great Sage was used for the rest of the afternoon to look for a cure.

But without results.

He returned to the Shrine hours later, more than a little exhausted and irked that he most certainly knew _who _it was that did it and caused him this much trouble. He only snuck out the castle and he was more than sure that everyone was at their wits end looking for him. They were sure to look in the shrine but he wasn't going to return to the castle until he'd given the Original King a firm talking to.

Shinou sighed but never hid the smile in his eyes. "I was weary and it is so dull here without you…" he said. "I only wished to amuse myself."

Murata continued to glare. "Shinou, you should stop these pranks! Honestly! Turning everyone's lives upside-down! Do you how much shouting I had to endure from Lord Von Bielefeld just to get a bloody cure!? And here you are telling me you're bored! Why can you never act your age…?" He shook his head, wearily.

Murata gave out a long-suffering sigh. "Your Majesty has never changed at all… Always so childish…" he murmured.

Shinou heard him, and smiled at the long ago speech that his sage used to use. And brought about a new wave of melancholy and nostalgia for all things lost. Murata caught the shadows in Shinou's eyes, realizing what it was that caused it. In these hallowed walls, he understood. Both of them had been trapped here for so long and they really didn't have anyone else to understand them except each other. His king trapped in isolation within the boxes and him in his own cell of different lives that no one will ever understand except each other.

They only had each other now…

"What must I do, to keep You reined in, Your Majesty?" He murmured.

"Will you amuse me then?" Shinou asked.

Murata understood then what he meant but playing innocent could not be so bad.

"I am Your adviser, Your Majesty." Murata began, falling once more into his old speech and old well-remembered patterns. No matter how much he says he is no longer the Great Sage or that those stories are four thousand years old, he still was_. _ "Not Your entertainer…" he added.

"No, you are not but still… Amuse me…" Shinou said a small smile forming in his lips and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. And the Sage could not help but catch his breath.

"Amuse you…?" he repeated as if he didn't quite understand it. But he was already taking a step or two toward his King.

"You've always been the only one who could…" Shinou said, sitting up straight. "Now, come…"

The Sage sighed as his king beckoned for him to come closer. Murata began to unclasp the belt that held the blue robes over his black clothes, dropping the dark violet shawl as he did so. Though it was eternally spring in Shin Makoku, Murata had always felt just a little cold against the warm sun and the cool breeze. It was not unpleasant but he preferred to dress warmly and after his request, a few days later, a set of blue robes were given to him to wear over his black garments.

It looked like his old robes from a long time ago. At least the ones he wore over the black. Gunter had asked if it was satisfactory and of course they were and he thanked them. Shinou was a little surprised when he saw him the first time he put them on. He could not help but stare at his former adviser with wide eyes as if seeing something he hadn't expected to see. And when Murata was called to Blood Pledge Castle, Shinou changed to his usual small size and sat on his shoulder, running eager small hands on the sage's black hair, soothingly.

Murata thought it was just like a long time ago…

As a discussion for the treaty between kingdoms began, the delegates from another kingdom could not help but stare at the Sage and the small blond Shinou sitting on his shoulder. He did not talk though, only listened to the talk until everyone had their say. Of course there was some disagreement on some parts. Yuuri did try to smoothen it out but sometimes, he was just too kind. Of course when they finally asked for Murata's opinion he said what he thought should be done.

Shinou, while he sat on the younger (?) man's shoulder could not help but chuckle inwardly. His former adviser was still the best at what he does, moving the pieces at the right place and nudging Yuuri to the right direction until finally both ends were met satisfactory.

Shinou often mused that though the face was different, the form was not quite right; Murata was still the Great Sage no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Murata stepped on his shawl as he walked closer, dropping the cloth belt on the floor and stepping out of his shoes until finally he walked barefooted toward the steps where his king stood. The stones were cold against his bare feet but it did not deter him from his destination. With the other hand, he began to unclasp the front of the black gakuran he wore.

Shinou watched every move, blue eyes blazing in… Murata didn't know what, but the look was something he had seen before. He knew what it meant.

Against the pale light of the moon, Shinou thought Murata could've been made of moonlight, pale as he was. Or maybe an alabaster saint. All pale and holy and beautiful. Shinou's smile turned predatory as Murata stepped closer, the warm robe slipping off his shoulders until they too dropped to the floor and he stood on the second step, near enough for Shinou to reach out and hold of the open black gakuran he wore. Murata stepped closer and Shinou slipped the black garment off his shoulders and then it too joined the rest of the clothing on the floor.

Shinou muttered a curse at the thin white shirt beneath it, the last obstacle to touch pale skin with his big, eager hands. Murata leaned over and kissed his king as he unbuttoned the thin shirt with a small smile, slowly, slowly…

"Must you wear so much clothing…?" Shinou whispered, helping him with the buttons, almost ripping them off.

The Sage chuckled.

"I was cold…" He replied, half in jest and half in truth. "And Your Majesty is too hasty…"

With the last button off, Shinou spread fingers over the smooth expanse of pale skin, warmth flowing from them like magic that they have been known to use. Murata trembled against the warm touch, throwing his head back as he knelt before his king, allowing the king to trail kisses on his neck that was shockingly sensitive now while eager fingers slipped into his clothes making him breathless.

Shinou grinned at Murata's half-glazed eyes and spit glistened lips, shinning in the moonlight from above. His glasses fell and lay forgotten and broken on the floor.

And Shinou couldn't help but touch and taste and savor the sounds his sage was making. It was even better than music and he tasted sweeter than candy or cake, more intoxicating than wine and Shinou, drunk in him as he was, could not help himself.

He dove in for more.

* * *

When Yuuri and Wolfram (finally back to themselves and Wolfram looking murderous knowing who it was that did it) suddenly burst into the inner sanctum, they were more than shocked when they found the sage and the Original King, lying on their clothes on the floor as a makeshift mattress. Yuuri turned every shade of red at the sight.

Wolfram, despite the scene and the faint blush on his face took a deep breath and was about to shout but stopped when Shinou raised his head from where he lay and looked at them with a smile. Spirits need no sleep after all, even those solid within the temple like he was but he couldn't deny slumber from one who needed it so like the one who lay beneath him. He glared at the people who interrupted their peace and his his amusement.

The glare was enough to send shivers running up the intruders' spines. Spirit or no spirit, Shinou was still a powerful being and if he did not wish to be interrupted then he shouldn't be. His blue eyes shone in irritation and Yuuri just _knew _he'll be cursed, one way or the other.

Yuuri apologized loudly and dragged everyone out and shut the doors. The sage stirred but didn't wake and Shinou…

Shinou was amused.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Please forgive me. I switched Murata's speech a little when he's in Murata mode or Daikenja mode. Murata when he talks he says the informal "Boku" and "Kimi" referring to himself and Shinou or the others. I noticed when Daikenja-sama speaks he says "Watashi" for himself and "Anata" for everyone else and when Shinou became king, "Heika". I'm just assuming that the speech pattern of Shin Makoku is similar to the Japanese language...

Please forgive me...


End file.
